


Checkmate

by Beserk



Series: Little Sun [4]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk
Summary: Dracula enjoys chess, but it's been a long time since he had a good opponent.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Series: Little Sun [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598731
Comments: 11
Kudos: 357





	Checkmate

"How long has it been?"

Dracula looks up from the chest board. Johnny has gotten up at some point, and is now over by the book cases, skimming over his line of French Romance tomes. Dracula supposes he'd been contemplating his next move for too long, and Johnny got bored.

Or skittish. Johnny tends to get skittish at times.

"Since what?" Dracula asks, and finally makes his move. "Come here, darling. Your turn."

"Since you…turned me," Johnny clarifies. He waves in place for a moment, as if trying to stop himself from obeying Dracula, but then he noticeably sighs and walks over, sitting back down.

"Oh, Johnny, the pointless things you worry about," Rolling his eyes, Dracula leans back and peers at Johnny. His beautiful blue eyes are skirting all over, back and forth, not allowing his and Dracula's to meet.

"Well, how l-"

"There's really no need for you to know," Dracula interrupts. "Though, I will let you know when a year has passed. It's tradition to celebrate a child's first birthday, isn't it?"

"Please, tell me," Johnny whispers. Almost begs, but not quite. He's holding his dignity far too much for it to be considered begging. And that convinces Dracula to tell him, because he likes Johnny the most when he keeps his dignity, when he looks down his nose at Dracula, when he manages to keep his English icy composure. It's rather amusing, and Dracula sincerely hopes it will never change.

"Oh, if you wish," Dracula sighs dramatically. "It's been almost exactly a month. Will you make your move now, dearest?"

He tightens his hold on his chair warningly, and Johnny jerks slightly. By now, he knows better than invite Dracula's wrath. He nods sharply and moves his queen.

"That's an awful move, I know you can do better," Annoyed, Dracula puts the queen back in place. "Try again."

Johnny sighs deeply, and moves a knight-

"No, no! Johnny, really. I know you can do better than this," Dracula grabs Johnny's wrist and pulls it, so the man is hovering over the board, face inches away from Dracula's. "Try _again_. Stop disappointing me."

Blue eyes search his for a moment, and then, without looking away, Johnny moves his king, and whispers, "Checkmate."

Dracula looks down, blinks for a moment, and then bursts out into laughter.


End file.
